happytreefriendsfanonfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Our New Friend
Our New Friend (Un Nuevo Amigo) es un episodio de Happy Tree Friends 2 y el último de la primera temporada. Este episodio introduce a Bullet, un ex terrorista afectado por un recuerdo, pero que ahora es un hombre bien. Descripción Trick se hace amigo de un búfalo misterioso llamado Bullet que parece ser todo lo que Trick describe de el, pero luego Bullet revela sus verdaderas intenciones. Trama Un extraño con pasamontañas va corriendo por la playa arrojando una bolsa grande al mar, cuando Trick aparece y pregunta que había en la bolsa, asustando al enmascarado, quien se quita el pasamontañas y se hace llamar Bullet y le dice que tiraba a sus treinta peces muertos ya que según el, era más digno que ser enterrados. Trick tiene una leve mirada de sospecha, pero aún así le cree y se va. Luego de asegurarse de que Trick se fuera, Bullet saca una bazuca de unos arbustos y coloca una bomba molotov dentro, luego de eso, le dispara a la bolsa de forma precisa, la cual se incendia y se rompe, revelando que no habían peces dentro, en lugar de eso estaban Dawn "Wood", Mist y Nutley muertos, acto seguido, Bullet dice No dejaré que me delaten bocas flojas y se marcha, pero primero saca un woki toki y le habla a alguien diciendo que las "molestias" ya no son obstáculo y pueden seguir con el plan. Mientras tanto, Trick camina hacia el bosque, donde Cuddles, Huge y Chilly lo esperan, pero en ese momento se topa de nuevo con Bullet quien pregunta a Trick donde van y este dice que al parque de diversiones, los otros preguntan si Trick conoce al sujeto y el dice que lo vió en la playa dándole un funeral vikingo a sus peces (aparentemente vió que la bolsa se incendiaba), así que deciden invitarlo al parque, mientras se van, Bullet dice que los alcanzará porque tiene que hacer algo. Cuando todos se fueron Bullet saca el woki toki y dice Fase 2 completa, me he ganado de forma increíblemente fácil su confianza, ja, cualquiera diría que ellos no saben hacer amistades. En el parque todos, menos Trick y Bullet se suben a la montaña rusa, algo que al principio Huge no quiere hacer, diciendo que las montañas en Rusia son más grandes. Trick por otro lado, se sube al tren fantasma con Bullet, adentro, Bullet le pregunta a Trick si conoce algunos secretos en alguna planta de energía nuclear, pero Trick dice que aquí no se usa energía nuclear, sólo solar, hidroeléctrica y eólica, entonces Bullet le pregunta si conoce algún secreto de algunas, la pregunta inquieta un poco a Trick, pero Bullet dice que llegó a la ciudad para trabajar en una planta de energía y cambiar el mundo, lo que alivia a Trick, pero por desgracia (y por suerte), Trick no conoce ninguno, al salir del tren fantasma, ninguno se mostró asustado, lo cual confunde a Lumpy, el dueño y los otros se molestan pensando que el juego no da miedo y se van, todo esto debido a que Trick y Bullet se habían distraído con la conversación. Nuevamente Trick y Bullet se encuentran con Huge, quien se veía mareado, Chilly y Cuddles salen molestos de un baño, empapados y con espuma, antes de que Bullet preguntara que pasó, Chilly dice que el viaje era bueno hasta que Huge vomitó a medio camino y Cuddles le había advertido que no comiera todas esas banderillas, a continuación Zippy, Lyko y Toothy llegan, un poco tarde, pero aún pueden gozar del día. Ahora se muestra un montaje donde el grupo se suben a varios juegos como la rueda de la fortuna, los autos chocantes y un juego llamado "La lavadora gigante", en cada juego Bullet intentaba llamar a alguien, pero no podía, ya que Trick lo buscaba cada vez, al final del día, Trick busca a Bullet, Cuddles dice que se acaba de ir. Justo entonces, Trick se despide de los demás y busca a Bullet, hasta que después de mucho tiempo, lo encuentra entrando a una cueva, Bullet se sorprende de ver a Trick y le pide que se aleje, pero Trick quiere primero darle un obsequio, Bullet de mala gana lo abre, resulta ser un collar de macarrones que Trick hizo en un taller de manualidades, Bullet parece estar algo confundido y agradecido por el regalo y admite que le agrada Trick y los otros y por esa misma razón le pide que se vaya, lo cual hace, un poco extrañado. Al asegurarse de que se fue, Bullet entra a la cueva y pone una roca grande que tapa la entrada. Trick regresa, esta vez en compañía de Chilly, Huge, Cuddles, Toothy, Lyko y Zippy, afirmando que Bullet actúa muy raro, pero al no encontrar la entrada (debido a que Bullet tapó la entrada) los demás creen que Trick mentía, Huge se apoya sobre la roca que tapaba la entrada y sin querer la hace a un lado, mostrando la entrada de la cueva. Todos entran en silencio para no llamar la atención. Mientras que se oyen voces fuertes y gritos desesperantes, al llegar al final del túnel, la cueva resulta ser una guarida subterránea con un montón de Generic Tree Friends armados, entre ellos Bullet, a quienes aclaman como su líder, Bullet quiere llevar a cabo un descabellado plan de venganza contra Estados Unidos, afirmando en una presentación en diapositivas que ha implantado bombas en todo el país, mostrando una fotografía de la bomba (el paso 1), luego se deshizo de quienes pudieran estropear su plan, mostrando una foto de Mist Nutley y Dawn "Wood" descubriendo su plan, pero acaban muertos (el paso 2) y por último ganarse la confianza de algunas personas que Bullet describe como, un par de idiotas (Chilly y Zippy), un inutil (Cuddles), un tarado (Huge), un raro sin vida (Toothy) y un bobo sin cerebro (Lyko), pero en especial de un debil, ingenuo y tonto (Trick) (El paso 3). Todos ellos oyen esto y se sienten ofendidos y traicionados, pero en especial Trick, quien está destruido por esto, tanto que comienza a llorar muy fuerte, llamando la atención de los demás, quienes apuntan con armas al grupo, dispuestos a disparar, pero Bullet los detiene y pide que los dejan amarrados. Luego de eso, Trick, sollozando le pregunta como pudo hacer esto, mientras que Bullet molesto le dice que desde un tiempo dirige un grupo terrorista y quiere y va a vengarse del país estadounidense por lo que hizo, ya que dijo demasiado, decide contarle al grupo todo. Hace mucho tiempo, en una ciudad siria, el pequeño Bullet y su familia jugaban y vivían felices, pero un día hubo una guerra contra Estados Unidos, por desgracia, el padre de Bullet tuvo que formar parte de ella, luchó como pudo, pero un soldado estadounidense, acabó con el, la noticia de que su padre murió en acción afectó mucho a Bullet, pero la cosa empeora más cuando unos bombarderos estadounidenses atacaron la ciudad, entre ellas, su familia, su madre, su hermana de cuatro años y su hermanito de apenas dos meses, fallecieron, pero Bullet logró sobrevivir. Luego de que terminara la guerra, Bullet juró con su alma y corazón que el país estadounidense lo pagaría caro. Bullet termina su historia, dejando a todos sin palabras, antes de irse, Bullet dice que quien intente detenerlo terminará como sus amigos bocones y golpea a todos con un garrote, dejando al grupo inconsciente. A continuación, Bullet se coloca el pasamontañas y hackea el sistema para enviar un mensaje a la ciudad. En ese momento, Lumpy, el alcalde se encuentra dando un discurso, junto en ese momento, la pantalla grande que estaba sobre el se distorsiona y aparece Bullet en la pantalla, amenazando al país entero con hacer explotar múltiples bombas en todo el país y para probarlo, muestra las fotografías y a los rehénes, Trick despierta y pide que pare esta locura, pero Bullet le apunta con un arma gritando que se calle o dispara, termina la transmisión. Toda la ciudad entra en pánico, Lumpy es incapaz de calmar la situación, por lo que sube a la limusina y va a ayudar a los chicos, Splendid también va. La guarida está vacía, Trick se las arregla para liberarse a el y a los otros, quienes despiertan y salen de la cueva. Pronto un sin fin de aviones y bombarderos terroristas salen y lanzan toda la munición que tienen. Bullet detona la primera bomba, luego la segunda y después la tercera, todas en Happy Tree Town, causando muertes horribles y espantosas a los habitantes. Bullet sólo necesita oprimir un botón más que detonaría todas las bombas restantes. Trick, Zippy, Chilly, Huge, Lyko, Toothy y Cuddles toman unas armas y van a enfrentar a los terroristas, Trick decide enfrentar a Bullet por si sólo y va en su búsqueda, hasta que por fin lo encuentra en un avión, Splendid y Lumpy llegan al fin, Trick le pide a Splendid que lo lleve al avión, pero Splendid dice que es muy peligroso, aún así Trick insiste, por lo que Splendid sin opción lo lleva al avión. Bullet se encuentra piloteando, junto al detonador, justo antes de oprimir el botón, Trick aparece con el arma, apuntando a su espalda, diciendo que no lastimará a sus amigos y lamentará el haberlo usado, pero cuando Bullet se voltea, revela llevar puesto el collar que Trick le regaló, quedando muy confundido. Entonces Bullet responde que sólo hace esto porque siente que el país debe pagar, porque perdió todo lo que le importaba y puede devolverselo, entonces comienza a llorar histéricamente gritando Mamáaa, Papáaa, hermanoooos, por queeee, Trick comienza a sentirse mal y abraza a Bullet y le dice lo siguiente: Entiendo tu dolor, a mi también me separaron de mi familia hace años. Justo entonces, Trick le cuenta que hace años se mudó de Canadá a Ucrania en una ciudad que ahora murió, su padre y madre trabajaban en una planta de energía de un lugar conocido como Chernovyl, eran los mejores, pero un día, ocurrió el desastre de Chernovyl y los padres de Trick y muchos otros trabajadores murieron, el resto tuvo que evacuar, pero Trick se quedó buscando alguna posibilidad de encontrar a sus padres, pero no tuvo éxito, para peores, un resto de material radiactivo le golpea la panza, lo que da como resultado, que le crezca un tercer ojo en la panza y surja una espada artificial, afortunadamente el nivel de radiación era muy bajo y Trick sobreviviría. Cuando Bullet oye todo esto comienza a sentir una gran culpa y Trick dice lo siguiente: Se que duele y que todo esto te consume, pero no se lo hagas pagar al país entero, ni a ellos (apunta a sus amigos), ellos no hicieron nada, por favor, se que puedes. Bullet piensa en lo que dice Trick. Mientras tanto, muchos terroristas han muerto, Lyko, Lumpy, Chilly y Toothy han sido heridos, Splendid sujeta la cola de un bombardero, pero accidentalmente la rompe y el avión cae sobre un terrorista, quien intentaba atacar a Cuddles, Splendid dice que era parte de su plan, mientras que Cuddles en tono sarcástico dice Si claro. Bullet finalmente decide hacer lo correcto y llama al segundo al mando para que detenga el ataque, pero este se niega, ya que según el, los estadounidenses deben pagar, pero al ser el líder Bullet le ordena detener el ataque, justo entonces aparece el segundo al mando, dispuesto a derrocar a Bullet por ser un traidor, los dos se golpean repetidas veces entre si, el segundo al mando se detiene cuando Trick lo apunta con su espada, pero este solo se ríe, Trick se lo advirtió y lanza la espada, pero termina destruyendo el tablero de control, lo que provoca que se active la secuencia de autodestrucción, Bullet empuja al segundo al mando, toma un paracaídas y se lleva a Trick, logrando escapar, mientras que el segundo al mando no tuvo suerte, antes de morir le grita a Bullet diciendo que morirá igual que su familia, como basura y la explosión lo desintegra. Los otros terroristas ven la explosión, creyendo que Bullet ha muerto y deciden hacer una acción evasiva y retirarse, pero el avión se desploma y Trick y Bullet saltan sin un paracaídas, el avión aterrriza sobre una bomba, provocando que las demás exploten y creen una gigantesca explosión que mata a todos, para entonces Bullet y Trick quienes también son alcanzados por la explosión, pero se salvan al estar todavía en el aire, aterrizan sanos y salvos, los dos celebran, pero Bullet le dice a Trick que mientras esté expuesto la justicia irá tras el, por ello se despide de Trick y se va entre el humo y los escombros, no sin antes prometerle a Trick que lo visitará de nuevo. Trick ahora se sienta sobre lo poco que quedó de Happy Tree Town y se pregunta quien limpiará el desastre. Moraleja "Who lives in the past, he has no future" (Quien vive del pasado, no tiene futuro). Personajes *Bullet (Debut/Antagonista hasta el final) *Trick *Toothy *Lyko *Cuddles *Zippy *Chilly *Huge *Mayor Grips *Splendid *Terroristas (Debut/Antagonistas) **Segundo al mando (Antagonista) Personajes Menores *Dawn "Wood" *Nutley *Mist *Generic Tree Friends Errores TBA Censura Este episodio contiene escenas bastante fuertes y realistas, pero no hubiera sido justo no emitir el episodio, por lo que, se realizó una versión "súper mega editada" para el episodio con el fin de que pudiera emitirse al menos en América (obviamente hay escenas censuradas): #Cuando Bullet lanza los cadáveres de Mist, Nutley y Dawn, en la versión original usaba una bazuca para destruirlos, pero en la versión editada usa una flecha encendida. #Varios de los gritos de algunos terroristas son eliminados. #Hay varios momentos donde Bullet habla en persa, pero en la versión editada, no lo hace. #En la versión original, durante el video, Bullet le prendía fuego a una bandera americana y se burlaba, pero en la versión editada, sólo mueve la bandera sin quemarla y las burlas se censuran. #Se censura cuando Splendid mata a tres terroristas usando una bandera americana. #Bullet no habla con acento en Latinoamérica. #En la versión original, Bullet apuntaba a Trick con una pistola durante el video, pero en la versión editada, usa un cuchillo. #La historia de Bullet es eliminada en Australia. #Muchas groserías como "Bitch" o "Crap" son cambiadas. #Se censura cuando Lyko sugiere lanzar una bomba atómica a Irán para terminar el atentado. #En la versión original, Bullet sacaba una lista de cosas por hacer y se ve que en la primera parte dice "Asesinar a Bill Clinton", pero en la versión editada, se cambia a uno más torpe, "Terminarme esa rica tarta de frutas". #Se censura cuando Cuddles dice: "Culpemos a Flippy, todos lo creerán". #En la versión original, cuando Trick le pide a Bullet que detenga el atentado, dice: "No querrás que tu pueblo termine como Japón durante la segunda guerra mundial", pero en la versión editada dice: "No hagas pagar al país entero por esto". #Trick usaba una AK-47 para pelear con los demás, pero en la versión editada, sólo usa su espada. #Todos los demás también usaban pistolas, pero se cambiaron a cuchillos y machetes. #Se censura cada vez que alguien dispara un arma de fuego. #En México, Argentina y Chile se quita la escena donde el segundo al mando se desintegra. #Chilly y Cuddles salían del baño completamente bomitados, pero en la versión editada salen con agua y espuma. #En la versión original, Bullet le preguntaba a Trick si conocía secretos del gobierno, pero en la versión editada, sólo pide secretos de una planta de energía nuclear. #Se quita la escena donde un terrorista hace enfadar a Cuddles dándole una mordida a una bandera estadounidense. #Casi toda la conversación entre Trick y Bullet en el avión fue editada. #Se cambia la escena donde los pueblos y ciudades de Irán eran destruidas y sólo muestran el pueblo de Bullet. #Se censura cuando Bullet muestra la bomba. #El diseño de los uniformes del grupo terrorista se cambia. #En la versión original, en la guarida de Bullet se mostraban varios cadáveres de soldados americanos, pero en la versión editada, se eliminan. #Bullet llevaba varias armas de fuego equipadas consigo, pero en la versión editada, lleva solo una y además la disparaba, pero en la versión editada no lo hace. #Se censura cuando Huge dice: "Y todo porque los europeos tenían que empezar la cosa". #La duración de la explosión final se acorta. #Este episodio podría considerarse el episodio con más censura de HTF2, aunque muchas escenas solo se editaran. #En toda Asia y Europa se prohibió la emisión del episodio y se emitió en Australia y unos pocos países de América con la versión editada. Estados Unidos fué el único país en emitir la versión original. Curiosidades *Aquí se revela el origen del tercer ojo de Trick. Categoría:Episodios Categoría:Primera Temporada Categoría:Episodios de HTF2 Categoría:Álvaro Leo 65 Categoría:HandyFan17 Categoría:Mordecai y Rigby 223